Unreasonable
by kurou
Summary: A razão é algo fútil quando se está sendo guiado pelo coração. YuikoxRitsuka. Presente de Natal [xD?] para minha mágica e felpuda amiga Aew :D


**Unreasonable**

O cheiro da fumaça dos carros vindo da rua aos poucos foi invadindo suas narinas. Consigo, trazia também o quase doce aroma das bebidas derramadas no tapete felpudo. As bebidas caras que mal foram degustadas, reduziram-se a uma mancha escura e a algumas partículas cravadas nos estilhaços das taças que também acabaram por partir-se.

Ela não queria acordar. Naquela posição em que estava, ela sabia ser a única forma de preservar o cheiro dele por mais algum tempo. Era como se seu perfume estivesse tão cravado naqueles lençóis quanto o vinho para os estilhaços de cristais. Mas ela sabia que o cheiro dele não estava mais lá. Nem ele. O perfume doce que enfeitiçava seu olfato nada mais era do que uma simples recordação do evento anterior. Seu rosto pressionado contra sua camisa de linho... Seu perfume entorpecendo-a para nunca mais liberta-la... Seu doce aroma... Doce... Doce! Seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de nojo, despertando-a de uma vez. Afinal, que cheiro horrível é esse?

Guiou suas narinas em busca daquele horrível odor de podridão. Enfim encontrou sua fonte. Tocou com nojo, naqueles pequenos fragmentos de pele retorcidos, fétidos e negros jogados sob o travesseiro branco. Apertou os olhos. Uma quase imperceptível coloração rósea chamou sua atenção. Por um momento, tentou lembrar de onde conhecia aquelas coisas. Quando, num estalo, finalmente se recordou. Levou uma das mãos até o topo da cabeça. A alisou. Nada. Sentou-se na cama, e esfregou a cabeça em busca de algo. Nadinha. Suspirou. Ela devia ter percebido desde o primeiro momento. Blah, e daí? E para que ela precisava de orelhas? De cauda? – Que poucos segundos depois ela percebeu estar também jogada no chão. – Ela não era uma gata. Ela não era uma criança. Ela não precisava daquelas tranqueiras para impedi-la de pentear o cabelo direito e se vestir adequadamente. Logo, sentiu-se bem. Estufou o peito. A condenariam a voltar para casa? Provavelmente. Mas a falta daqueles apetrechos lhe trouxe em uma noite mais do que a posse deles a traria em uma vida.

Jogou-se na cama novamente, sentindo os lençóis brancos roçarem em seu corpo nu como serpentes. Olhou para o teto. Apesar do dia estar feio, cinzento e nublado, o Sol estava forte. Pudera. Deviam ser o quê, dez horas? Onze talvez. Uma série de compromissos que deveriam ter sido compridos, mas que lhe pareceram extremamente insignificantes.

Explicações para a mãe. Grande coisa. Trabalho em grupo com as amigas do colegial. Ela não precisava de bajuladoras para copiar suas respostas. Encontro com o –HÁ!- Yayoi-kun? Hmpf. Aquele aspirante de pigmeu cansativo. Como se ela gostasse de ter alguém a seguindo dia e noite, como um cachorro. Nem ela entendia como conseguira escapar daquele restaurante sem que ele ou seus pais a vissem. Ok, belo jantar para comemorar seu aniversário, mas estava um saco.

Pelo menos até ele chegar.

Seu belo e entediado rosto apoiado sobre uma mão, enquanto distraía-se fazendo pequenos invisíveis no tampo da mesa. Respondia, com um meio sorriso automático a quaisquer pessoas que lhe dirigissem a palavra. Não identificava o que elas diziam, mas isso não era importante. Se prestasse atenção na conversa à sua volta acabaria vomitando, visto que mais uma vez Yayoi teimava em comentar sobre seus planos para com a garota. Yuiko erguia o rosto vez ou outra para sorrir, quando brindes e aplausos eram dedicados à ela por alguma razão.

Pelo menos até ele chegar.

Ao menos para ela, a festa parou – Apesar de ninguém além dela ter notado a presença do rapaz. Lindo. Extremamente lindo. Parecia mais adulto do que realmente era, vestido naquele terno elegante. Estava extremamente bem alinhado. Os sapatos escuros brilhantes. A gravata vinho. O pacote debaixo dos braços. Os cabelos negros e seus eternos e belos olhos inexpressivos. Porém... Não havia orelhas.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e apertou os olhos na direção do rapaz. É, ela estava chocada. Decepcionada? De certa forma. Se bem que era meio óbvio. Ritsuka era belíssimo. E a geração deles já chegara na idade de queimar as orelhas há algum tempo. Ela, por exemplo. Ela não negava ter curiosidade, e uma certa ansiedade. Mas convenhamos, Yayoi era um imbecil. Todas as vezes que ela se lembrava de ela tenha ao menos se insinuado, vinha junto a imagem de Yayoi gago, vermelho, trêmulo e fugindo.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Ouviu-se gritando, ignorando todos os colegas de trabalho do pai, passando por cima de Yayoi, que trazia uma bebida para ela, e atirando-se nos braços do único que realmente a fazia feliz. Pelo único fato de existir.

"Que bom que você veio..." Yuiko sussurrou, enterrando seu rosto no peito do rapaz, inocentemente. Fechou os olhos. Como era boa aquela sensação...

Ritsuka sorriu, calidamente para a menina em seu peito. Com seu olhar de pálpebras caídas, murmurou.

"Baixinha... Não disse que ficaria mais alto que você?"

Yuiko arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ergueu o rosto para o rapaz, que ainda lhe sorria serenamente. Foi quando ela notou. Ritsuka estava maior que ela. Não muito, na verdade. Estavam quase iguais, apesar de ela estar de salto.

Realmente fazia tempo que eles não se viam. Quanto mais ou menos? Três anos? Talvez mais. A última vê que ela lembra de ter se esbarrado com o rapaz fora na formatura do primeiro grau. Ele havia comentado com ela que precisaria mudar de cidade para procurar por médicos especializados no caso de sua mãe. As depressões estavam cada vez mais fortes, e ele inclusive precisara ligar para Soubi no meio da madrugada, quando sua mãe tivera uma overdose de sedativos. Era tudo tão triste, tão irreal, que ela chorara durante quase um ano inteiro. Yayoi decidira curar suas dores. É, era melhor do que nada. Até que começou a cansar. E Ritsuka passou a lhe fazer cada vez mais falta. Ela lhe mandava milhares de cartas, mas ele só respondia algumas. E sempre vago, indiferente. Era como se todo o sentimento que ela despejava em "sinto sua falta", "aqui é chato sem você" não fosse bem retribuído. Dizia que sua mãe estava progredindo e que provavelmente ele logo voltaria para casa. Quando em sua última carta, ele não dizia nada que pudesse estar relacionado a ela, ela desistiu. Correu até a escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta furiosamente e pôs uma última linha, na carta que ela escrevera na semana anterior e mandaria nesta. Mordia os lábios com força, enquanto os dedos trêmulos delineavam uma única frase:

"Eu te amo".

Ela sentiu como se um grande peso fosse retirado de seu peito, ao ver o carteiro partindo com sua carta na bolsa. Ela estava feliz. Jamais poderia permitir que Ritsuka morresse sem saber o quanto ela o amava.

A carta não retornou. E logo, um pânico indescritível avassalou sua mente. Ritsuka podia não gostar dela. Podia estar namorando outra menina. Ele poderia ainda estar com o Soubi. Por um momento, o medo de perde-lo foi mais intenso que o da morte.

Felizmente, a resposta da carta não demorara tanto. E ela estava abraçada a ela há quase cinco minutos.

"Então, Yuiko..." Ele disse, afastando-a delicadamente de si. "Como está indo na escola?"

"Uhn?" Ela olhou-o por um instante, sem entender. "Ah! Ah, a escola. Sim, eu vou indo bem. E você, Ritsuka-kun?".

"Parei de estudar a algum tempo". Respondeu, prático "Minha mãe não pode trabalhar, e estava sendo complicado conciliar a escola com o trabalho de meio período".

Ela olhava-o, atenciosamente.

"Que triste... Em que você está trabalhando?"

A conversa decorreu durante toda a noite. Yuiko prestava atenção em cada palavra que Ritsuka dizia, analisando-a ao todo. Alguns convidados iam até ela se despedir, mas ela passou todo o resto da festa sentada lá. Ritsuka falava sobre vida, sobre seu trauma passado, sobre a família, e passou vagamente pelo tópico "Soubi". Ele não poderia dize-la sobre os combatentes e sacrifícios. Sobre Loveless e Beloved. Nem sobre o momento em que o nome falou mais alto, e eles precisaram se separar. Não, Ritsuka não chorou. Havia prometido a si mesmo que tudo que dissesse respeito a Beloved seria deixado para trás, como as orelhas abandonadas naquela mesma noite.

Mas nenhuma palavra, sílaba ou letra, fora dedicada à última linha daquela carta.

Suspirou. Talvez a carta não tivesse chegado. Mas era impossível... Se ela havia pedido na carta que ele fosse ao seu aniversário, e ele estava lá...

"Ritsuka-kun..." Disse ela, se levantando da cadeira "Vem, vamos lá pra fora tomar um ar".

A seguindo em silêncio, logo eles estavam do lado de fora do restaurante. Ela fechou os olhos por curtos momentos, apreciando a brisa fria da noite. Ritsuka girou os olhos pelo cenário. As estrelas estavam fantásticas naquela noite. Passaram algum tempo em silêncio. O que não foi desagradável.

"Está com fome?" Ritsuka perguntou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos do terno.

Yuiko olhou-o sem entender por alguns instantes, até perceber que sua barriga roncava. Respondido que sim, ambos caminharam sem direção pela rua.

Ritsuka parou, e Yuiko o imitou. Erguendo a cabeça, viu um belo prédio. Atravessaram uma recepção luxuosa. Entraram em um elevador e logo estavam cruzando um longo corredor, repleto de portas. Na última, Ritsuka parou e tirou dos bolsos uma chave. Aberta a porta, um belo quarto iluminou os olhos de Yuiko. Impecável. A moça guiou os olhos pelo cômodo, encantada.

Boquiaberta, virou-se para falar com Ritsuka, que estava ao telefone.

"É, eu vi que o restaurante está lotado. Tem como trazer o jantar para o quarto? 611. Para dois. Ok. Está bem. Vai demorar? Certo, obrigada". E desligara o aparelho.

Sentara-se no sofá, e indicara Yuiko para sentar-se também. A moça sentou-se na cama, de frente para ele.

Ritsuka baixou os olhos, suspirou, acendeu um cigarro. Yuiko olhou para os próprios joelhos. Ficaram assim até a comida chegar.

"Quer beber algo antes de comer?" Ritsuka disse, puxando a garrafa de vinho do balde de gelo.

"Uhn?" Ela perguntou, sendo arrancada de seus pensamentos "Ah, claro".

Ritsuka entregou-lhe uma taça, e aos poucos despejou o conteúdo escuro dentro da mesma. Logo, fez o mesmo com a sua. Yuiko bebeu silenciosamente, ignorando o sabor da bebida. Ritsuka olhava distraído para a janela ao seu lado. Logo, uma súbita vontade de chorar arranhou seu peito. Ele havia lido a linha. Ele só a ignorava.

"Ritsuka-kun..." Começou, olhando para o próprio copo quase intacto em suas mãos.

Ritsuka soltou uma última baforada do cigarro, e virou-se para a jovem.

"Naquela carta... Eu... Eu não estava brincando..." Yuiko disse, amuada e sem muita convicção.

Ritsuka fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça no sofá. Abriu os olhos para o teto, e murmurou.

"Eu pretendia deixar esse assunto de lado..."

"Mas eu não!" Exclamou, pondo-se de pé "Por que você nunca me leva a sério? Acha que uma pessoa pode dizer que ama a outra casualmente? Você por algum acaso **tem idéia **do quanto eu fiquei feliz por ter visto você no meu aniversário?"

Ritsuka suspirou. Baixou a cabeça e apoiou os braços nos joelhos. Olhou Yuiko nos olhos, e respondeu, calmamente.

"Como você disse, eu vim pelo seu aniversário. Não há nenhuma outra razão".

"... Então por que você veio...?" Murmurou, ofegante. Incrédula. Ferida. "... Acha que realmente eu convidei você para falarmos sobre vida? Qual é o mérito por trás disso, se nessas vidas nós **nunca **falamos sobre amor?"

"Porque nunca precisamos".Ele respondeu, com a mais alta, para fixar suas palavras na mente da garota. "Nem deveríamos. Você namora o Yayoi, eu moro longe e nossas vidas já tomaram rumos diferentes demais para que possam voltar a se juntar. E eu não acho que valha a pena desmerecer anos de amizade por uma confusão..."

"Confusão?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. "Eu não estou confusa, seu idiota, eu amo você! Você sabe disso! Sabe que desde o momento em que eu te vi eu te amei mais do que minha vida! Mais do que eu posso, ou devo!" Disse, com a voz trêmula, o ardor das lágrimas queimando por trás de seus olhos. "...Sabe que eu abriria mão do ar que eu respiro para estar perto de você..."

A falta de gestos de Ritsuka não melhorou. Logo, ela se viu mordendo os lábios com força, enquanto lágrimas grossas e silenciosas desciam pelo seu rosto.

Ritsuka levantou-se do sofá. Puxou um lenço, e secou-lhe o rosto, silencioso. Era por isso que ele não queria tocar no assunto.

"Espera, não chora..." Murmurou. Yuiko sentiu o calor de suas palavras aquecer-lhe o rosto "... Desculpa, Yuiko, por não poder..."

Ela não ouviu a última frase. Ela não iria chorar.

Mas também não iria esperar.

Num gesto rápido, ela conseguiu roubar-lhe um beijo, derrubando as duas taças no tapete. Pendurada em seu pescoço, ambos acabaram por cair no chão, entrelaçados.

"Yuiko..." Ele tentou argumentar, mas não lhe fora permitido. Naquele momento, razão era algo fútil quando se está sendo guiado pelos instintos. "Yuiko." Repetiu, segurando os pulsos da garota e afastando-a um pouco de si. "Se nós fizermos isso não vai ter volta."

Yuiko o olhava, seus rostos afastados poucos centímetros. Ambas as respirações aquecendo o rosto da outra. Yuiko tocou sua face, docilmente.

"Se pararmos, não teremos volta." Murmurou, olhando fundo nos olhos escuros do rapaz. Ritsuka olhou-a da mesma forma. O silêncio entre aqueles olhares dizia muito mais do que suas palavras. Ritsuka ergueu o rosto, para alcançar os lábios da moça. Dócil, e logo avidamente, como se dos mesmos pudesse ser extraído o sumo para sua existência.

_A razão é algo fútil quando se está sendo guiado pelo coração. _

Yuiko vestiu o robe fino oferecido pelo hotel. Enlaçando-o na cintura, procurou por sua bolsa. Era uma situação quase engraçada, afinal, ela podia **mesmo **estar em qualquer lugar do quarto naquele momento. Mas ela esperava que ao menos estivesse junto de seu vestido.

Suspirou, aliviada, ao ver o vestido jogado num canto do quarto, embolado, servindo-o quase de ninho para a bolsa em seu centro.

Abriu a bolsa, e buscou nela o dinheiro para um táxi. Esqueça, **isso **era quase engraçado. A mãe arrancaria seus olhos por ter fugido da festa, mas arrancaria seu coração pra fazer algo que a ausência de suas orelhas denunciavam. Como dito, ela não se importava mesmo.

Exclamou baixinho, ao encontrar um pequeno maço de dinheiro no fundo da bolsa. Após contar e averiguar que lá tinha o dinheiro necessário, estacou. Destacando-se contra o fundo preto da bolsa, havia um papel branco dobrado. Puxou-o para perto de si, e abriu-o devagar. Reconhecia aquele papel. Tendo aberto o papel, arqueou a sobrancelha. Era a sua carta. Suas letras. A frase final causadora de tudo aquilo se destacando das demais palavras, escrita levemente maior que as outras. As marcas excessivas nas dobras denunciavam a carta aberta e fechada diversas vezes.

Foi quando seu coração parou.

Do lado avesso à página, havia um pequeno texto, de letras rápidas e bonitas. Ela conhecia aquela caligrafia. O bilhete explicava a pressa. A mãe doente. Trabalho. Responsabilidades. Desculpas, e tudo o mais.

Foi quando seu coração parou.

E no final da página, escrito em letras levemente maiores, estava somente uma linha:

"E eu te amo também"


End file.
